


Collateral Grace

by Bam_Madera



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam_Madera/pseuds/Bam_Madera





	Collateral Grace

It is night.  
  
The moon young and the universe asleep.  
  
The evening is dark, I am tired.  
  
•••••  
  
She swung wildly in a blanket of the unlit. The pungent taste of the vacuum with which swallowed her was bitter on her tongue. The silence was deafening and the darkness blinding but she could not say nor do nor hear anything.  
  
The hues of her skin did little to appease her. Yellows and ambers and blues fought against each other on the canvas that was her exterior.  
  
Girdled with shame that came with being, she swung violently on a thin silver sheet that was the cosmos.  
  
•••••  
  
It is night.  
  
The moon young and the universe asleep.  
  
The evening is dark. I am tired.  
  
And still, the stars are beautiful.  
  



End file.
